


Scarred Canvas

by space_ally



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Body Paint, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Marcus asks Wrench if he can paint on him. Wrench is bad at feelings.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench (Watch Dogs), Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Scarred Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self-harm 
> 
> I wrote this on 4 hours of sleep haha

"Can I paint on you?"

Wrench looked up from his keyboard and around the room trying to locate whoever Marcus was addressing his question to. Surprised, he found the Hackerspace empty except for the two of them. He had been too focused on his task to hear any of the others leaving. Again.

"What?"

Marcus rubbed his palm over his neck awkwardly, suddenly realising that he had asked the question out loud. Well, no taking back now. 

"Just… On your arms. One arm."

Way to go Marcus, you practically made your offer seem even more tempting than the badly worded question from before! 

Ignoring his inner voice sassing him, he reached for Wrench's arm to pull up the sleeves of his hoodie and demonstrate what area he was talking about, but the other hacker pulled away quickly. 

"Again, what?"

"I've been taking up acrylic painting again for like, coping and shit and I remember when I was younger how fun it was to draw on my skin. But if I could draw on someone else's skin, I'd have more control over the painting if you know what I mean? I don't really want to paint on Ray's arms and Josh won't let me. My art isn't nearly as good as Sitara's so I don't really want to ask her and that… Leaves you."

The leds of Wrench's mask flickered but didn't change. 

"You can't."

Marcus took a step backwards to bring more room between them, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He cleared his throat, not sure what to say but the whole situation had already become incredibly awkward. He shouldn't have asked.

"Oh," he murmured, with his head hung low.

Either he was really tired or he saw that Wrench's hands were… shaking? He looked back up at the other man and noticed the shaking spreading to his arms and shoulders. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Wrench's first reaction was to run but Marcus was standing right in front of him and getting around him was not something he could handle right now. He felt his knees weaken and reached for something to hold onto, a chair, anything, but his hands found Marcus' as he guided the two of them to the ground. His hands were warm and calming and he didn't say anything about Wrench's sweaty, shaking hands which the anarchist appreciated. 

"Is it a low blood sugar thing? 'Cause I get that, I get all shaky when I haven't eaten in a while. Want me to grab you something to eat?"

Why did he have to be so goddamn caring? Wrench wanted to sigh in frustration but he was not going to. Food might be a good distraction and could lure Marcus out to the streets to leave him some room to calm down by himself. 

He nodded at his friend, not trusting his voice, fairly certain it would betray him or give out completely. His throat felt hoarse enough already. 

Losing the contact of their hands, Wrench stayed on the ground while Marcus got up, promising to be right back, before he jogged up the stairs. 

Wrench took a deep breath, hunching over, trying to tune out his heartbeat racing in his chest. He didn't understand how he could have gotten so worked up about a question and he was angry at himself for it. It was all his fault and now he even hurt his friend by rejecting something that seemed very personal to him.

The anarchist slammed his fists on the floor, trying to air his anger and frustration but it only bloodied his knuckles. 

Thankful for the pain grounding him in a way, he did it again. And again. He did feel a little more like himself after the tenth punch but upon hearing Marcus' steps on the stairs, he had discovered a new problem. 

"Okay so I've got some sugary stuff, soda, those sour worms you're obsessed with and a bunch of salty snacks from the vending machine across the street. I would have gotten pizza but I didn't want to leave you for-" Marcus stopped as his eyes met Wrench's hunched figure, still on the ground, holding his own bloody hands. 

Forgetting about the food he just left the bag right on the last step before rushing over to his friend, kneeling down in front of him to try and take a closer look at his injuries.

"Please… Just leave," Wrench choked out, trying to turn away but his back was facing a wall and there was nowhere to go. 

"Do you want me to leave because you don't want me to see you like this or because you're like midway through assault and or murder and I'm not supposed to be a witness?"

Against all expectations, Wrench laughed at that. 

"Just what I thought," Marcus said, jumping back to his feet. He grabbed the food from the bag still left on the stairs, as well as the first aid kit they always kept well stocked. 

"Can you open your hands for me?" Marcus asked as he was sitting back down next to Wrench, who did as asked. He was probably grimacing in pain but his mask hid all of that.

Marcus started cleaning the wounds carefully, just humming to himself as if this was a regular Friday night activity. He then started bandaging Wrench's hands with steady hands that knew what they were doing. 

"All done!" he exclaimed proudly and took a soda from the bag, offering it to his friend. 

"You didn't ask why," Wrench said quietly, accepting the carbonated drink. 

More or less successfully clinking the plastic bottles, Wrench pulled up his mask to be able to take a sip and Marcus followed his example. 

"If you want me to know why I figured you'd just let me know."

"Thank you."

Marcus just nodded, drinking in silence. 

They sat like this for a while, at some point opening up the gummy worms and falling into casual conversation. 

"What do you say, pizza at my place?" Marcus suggested and Wrench was very okay with that.

***

"We don't have to do it if you don't want it. I can just ask someone else, it's fine."

Wrench shook his head. 

His mask was right next to him but he still had his hood pulled deep into his face, hiding his eyes. 

Marcus carefully pulled up the sweatshirt sleeves, uncovering Wrench's tattooed arms as well as the scars on them. Something in his mind clicked as he recognised why the other man didn't want him to get a look at his arms before. 

"I won't be angry if you change your mind."

Wrench shook his head. 

"I told you, it's fine. I… I trust you."

Marcus nodded. Using a wet cloth he slid the fabric over Wrench's right arm before drying it off carefully with the towel in his lap. 

He picked out his colours and got to work. He wasn't used to the body paint as it had a different texture than oil or acrylic paint but after a few test strokes, he found himself adapting pretty quickly.

He worked in silence for a while, Wrench staring at his phone in his left hand until he locked the device and tossed it aside. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think less of me," he said, avoiding Marcus' eyes.

"Why would I think less of you?"

Marcus felt the muscles in Wrench's arm tighten. 

"Because I can't deal with my shit in a different way. It's not like I care a lot but I care about what you think. You're important to me."

Marcus looked up at his friend, waiting for his look to be returned before he answered.

"Wrench, I care about you too. A lot. And I know you've been through some shit, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. If you care what I think, I think it's really fucking brave of you to keep going. As for how you deal with 'your shit' I wish you didn't have to hurt yourself but I will not lecture you about something so personal. It's your life, you make your own choices. I can just tell you that I'm here for you, no matter what."

For a moment, Wrench looked like he wanted to say something but he just took Marcus' free hand with his and squeezed it, only for a second, before letting go again. 

Marcus smiled warmly. 

"I'm done, do you want to take a look?"

Wrench nodded and lifted his arm. He couldn't see the scars or his tattoos under the painting of him hugging Wrench Jr. with one arm and throwing peace signs with his hands.

"Shit, M, I love it," the anarchist marveled, unable to take his eyes off of it, "You're really fucking talented, maybe you should collab with Sitara."

Marcus got up from his seat to sit down on top of the table next to Wrench. He let himself lean against his shoulder casually, enjoying being close like this. 

"I'm not sure, I don't think my stuff is billboard ready."

"Well I think it's fantastic!" Wrench replied enthusiastically, turning to Marcus in the process, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a mask. 

As Marcus looked at his face for a while, not saying anything, he realised and panicked, turning away hurriedly.

"Wrench…"

He hesitantly turned back around to the other hacker. 

"I think you're beautiful," Marcus whispered, close enough to feel Wrench's breath on him. 

There was something broken in the anarchist's eyes, so much brokenness, all around him, within him. And nothing Marcus could do to mend the pieces back together. 

"I'm… Not what you think I am, M. I'm not good for other people, they always get hurt," Wrench murmured but Marcus didn't back away. He just kept looking at him. Admiring his face, his eyes, his birthmark. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Wrench hesitated for a moment before leaning in and letting Marcus close the distance between them. He hadn't kissed anyone in so long, he had completely forgotten the feeling of it, forgotten how his body responded to the softness of another person's lips. 

Before he could stop himself, he deepened the kiss, catching Marcus' bottom lip with his teeth, nipping at it. He pulled Marcus closer, pressing against his chest until he felt the other man's heartbeat. 

All of a sudden, he let go and jumped up, tears in his eyes.

"I'm serious, M. I don't want to lose you."

Marcus tried his best to not look hurt by the other man's words but he couldn't ignore the sting in his chest.

"You won't! Listen, I don't understand everything but I know that I have had the biggest crush on you for ages and right now you didn't seem to absolutely hate kissing me so I'm thinking maybe you feel something for me too?"

Wrench turned around, his bandaged hands buried in his silver-blond locks. 

"Wrench?"

He didn't turn back around.

"Be honest. Not for me, for you. I meant what I said, I'm here for you and not going anywhere."

When he finally had the heart to face Marcus again, there were tears on his cheeks, leaving wet streaks on his face. 

"I'm scared," he confessed and Marcus walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know," he said and felt Wrench return the hug, "Me too. But isn't that terribly exciting?"

He felt his friend's laughter against his shoulder. 

"I hate you."

"Yeah, sure," Marcus replied and hugged him tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> I have a twitter (@ajayalive) and depression haha.
> 
> Oh and Wrench Cosplay pictures on my Instagram (@ajayalive).


End file.
